We're Home
by DEATHinPINK94
Summary: A nine year old Naruto has been beaten for the last time. Kyuubi has had enough and takes him to the only place he'll be safe. KyuuNaru friendship


The hardwood floors of the dark apartment creaked. Even when he was on his tiptoes, the loud noises of the floor could alert all except the deaf of his presence.

As he made his way down the hallway, he took a chance and peered into the room where the fat old caretaker slept.

He lay there in the armchair with his feet propped up lazily. Bags of half eaten food where strewn around the room haphazardly and a trail of drool fell down his chin. The TV was stuck on some cheesy old game show.

The sight of the wasted food made his stomach growl

How long had it been since he'd last eaten? 2 days? 3?

He'd lost count. The boy briefly pondered sneaking in and stealing some food, but after careful consideration, he decided not to take the chance. If he was caught, there would be serious repercussions.

He continued to make his way down the hallway to his makeshift room, with the torn blanket and 20 year old futon.

His padded little feet scurried down the hall, carefully stepping on the spots that would make the least noise.

He wasn't allowed to be out of bed this late. If his caretaker woke up he would be beaten.

As he got to his room he opened the door slowly to avoid the creek that was unavoidable every time the rusty hinges were stretched.

He winced as the loud screech erupted through the house but heard no break in the snores that came from the room his caretaker was collapsed in.

He carefully shut the door and turned towards the bed where a long figure was stretched out.

It was a man of no more then 20 years of age. At least that's what he seemed. However the boy knew that the being was actually thousands of years older.

Why he took the form of someone this particular age, the boy would never know.

A bright grin erupted on the boys face as he ran across the room and jumped on the man.

"Kyuubi!" He whispered loudly to the man. "You're back!"

The man turned his blood red eyes on the boy and a small almost unnoticeable smile fell on his lips.

"Naruto. If you continue to be so loud, Hitsugaya will hear you." he said gently, placing a finger on the boys lips to silence his protests.

The boy grimaced at the name of his caretaker, but the frown couldn't remain on his face as the excitement of the mans arrival hit him again.

"Where have you been Kyuubi? You left me all alone again." He stage whispered.

"I had some business to attend to," the man reassured. "Why? Did something happen while I was gone?" the mans voice became sharper as he questioned the boy. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he awaited the answer.

'W-well," the boy began. Unconsciously rubbing the injured arm that he hid under the sleeves of his dark blue sleeping shirt. "I-I accidentally got in trouble."

The mans eyes blazed as he grabbed the boys arm and pulled up the sleeve. Bright red burn marks, only days old, decorated the 9 year olds arm like a tattoo.

"Naruto!" The man shouted, already applying healing chakra to the boys injuries. The scars would stay on the tanned skin forever but the pain would dissolve.

"Naruto. Who did this?' the man stared into the pitiful eyes of the child. Eyes as blue as the sky stared right back. Tears already forming in the edges. Suddenly the boy dove into the mans chest, sobbing wildly.

"Kyuubi!" He cried. "I j-just t-t-tried to get s-some bread a-and th-they hit me!" He sobbed some more into the mans bear chest.

The man soothingly rubbed the boys back in slow circles. This seemed to only make the boy cry harder.

"Shh Naru shh. Everything will be okay. Kyuubi will make the bad people go away." The man murmured into the boys ear.

The boy nodded. He had finally stopped crying and it looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" The man pushed. Tilting the boys chin up to look into his red and puffy eyes.

"Do you remember Kyuu?" The boy questioned softly. "Do you remember what you said the last time they hurt me?"

The man looked confused for a second but then it seemed to hit him. Flashbacks to a promise he had made flew into his brain.

"Do you Kyuu? Do you remember?" The boy whispered, looking into the mans eyes with slight panic.

"Yes I remember." The man sighed. "I told you that if this life was ever too much and you wanted to leave, that I would take you to a place where you would always be safe."

The man new what the boy was implying. But he needed to hear it from the boys own mouth.

"I want to leave. I want to go to that place." The boy whispered. "Please Kyuu."

The room was silent for a minute and then there was a flurry of movement. All of the sudden the boy found himself in a tight embrace, being held as the man launched himself straight out the window they had just been sitting on.

"Wait!" The boy shouted, raising his voice to be heard over the whistling of the air as they flew past.

The mans eyes glanced down at the child in his arms. "What?' he said calmly, not bothering to raise his voice over the wind. Oddly enough the boy could still hear him perfectly.

"What about my clothes? And the Old Man?!" The boy shouted.

'Naruto," the man said in that calm voice of his. "You wanted to leave this life so we did. You can get new clothes and I'm sure the Hokage will understand."

The boy nodded, despite still being unsure. After all the days activities the boy found himself dozing off in the mans arms. The steady sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

.

.

.

Giggling.

That's what he heard when he awoke. The high tinkling sound rang through the air.

He felt strong arms still wrapped around him and heard the heartbeat still pulsing by his head.

"Hey!" the giggling voice chimed. "Hey I think he's awake!"

The boy worked up his strength and opened his eyes. Bright sunlight shone through a canopy of branches from the tree he was laying under. A gentle breeze swayed his golden hair and birds sang perky songs as they flew.

He turned his head and saw a huge meadow. Waterfalls were dotted here and there and animals roamed freely. But he and the man were not the only ones inhabiting the meadow. A small group of 8 children were surrounding him. They all wore pretty floral dresses or black shirts and white tank tops. They peered down curiously at the boy.

"Hello!" A girl in a white dress with purple flowers said. She looked no more then 10 years old and her light brown ringlets fell to her waist. This must be giggle voice the boy thought.

"Hi." the boy answered shyly."

"Aww he's blushing!" The girl sang out. "he's even more shy then you were when you got here Gaara!" She said, turning towards a boy who looked to be the same age as him with fiery red hair.

Gaara blushed.

The boy felt himself be shifted until he was sitting upright in the mans lap instead of being cradled like a baby.

He looked back at the man who was holding him. His crimson hair and red slit eyes.

"Kyuubi." The boy said softly. "Where are we?"

The man stared down at him with the widest grin he had ever seen on his face.

He leaned down so his lips were right by the boys ear and his long hair tickled the boys bare shoulder.

" We're home"

* * *

_Sighhhhhhh!_

_I was in the mood for something sentimental today._

_Personally I blame the hormones but whatever._

_Just a little theory on what it would have been like if the jinchuuriki had a safe haven._

_So if you don't like it feel free to tell me._

_I appreciate any and all reviews and I do reply._

_PS: Larka is really kicking right now. I think she likes the story._

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_~DEATHinPINK_


End file.
